HashiramaMadara Drabbles
by WingvsFangs
Summary: A series of drabbles for the HashiMada Mini-Bang. Warning the rating may change and future drabbles will spoil non-manga readers. You have been warned! Constructive criticism is welcomed!
1. Day 1

**Day 1:Dreams**

Dreams are meant to be woken up form, that is their nature. They show us our desires temptingly and teasingly.

The dead return to life.

The conflicts put to rest.

The peace otherwise unattainable is found.

The kind of love that would never be reciprocated are.

Dreams show the impossible, an impossible that everyone has accepted to be as such and choose to live their lives in false ignorance of a broken peace.

I too was once a dreamer, wishing for the dead to rise and for my days to be filled with the warmth of being with another.

But I have woken up.

And I see the world for how it is,

Static.

Never changing,

Never wanting to change.

It seeks conflict and sows its seeds. It thirsts for the red iron and anything done to stop the flow would be negated.

Thus nature itself must be reformed.

With dreams the impossible is true,

So this carnivorous world must enter a slumber so great that the masses will follow it.

The status quo they so desperately held on to will be irrelevant.

It is almost pitiful.

Infinite Tsukuyomi

Where the dead are never lost

There are no winners or losers

Peace reins supreme

and

The love is returned.

**My first time writing from Madara's perceptive, did I do okay?**


	2. Day 2

**Day 2: Society**

"Brother, mother wants to see you."

Tobirama leaned by the open door to the room they shared with his endearing frown. Hashirama nodded and replied back with an okay. Then he slowly put away the scroll that he was staring at for the last fifteen minutes. The boy padded out of the room and down the hall into his mother's room.

A short knock on the rice paper door and dutiful call of come in led Hashirama into the room of his mother. A room that neither himself or his father have entered in several days since his falling out with Madara.

A frail woman with dry white hair sticking up in multiple directions and piercing red eyes glazed upon her son from her futon. The mother kept her glaze on Hashirama for a few moments as she lifted herself up to the sitting position then closed her eyes to smile widely.

"Hashirama, please come sit next to me," the mother said as she patted the space next to her. The boy made his way next to mother and sat close to her. The woman then slowly lifted up one of her boney hands to glide through her son's hair. Sighing contently Hashirama nestled more deeply into his mother's boney body.

"Now, I would like you to tell me about your friend," the smiling mother requested. Which startled the young Hashirama but not enjoy to relinquish his hold on his mother.

"Mother-" Hashirama tried to say but a finger pressed against his lips silencing him.

"Worry not about your Father finding out of this talk my lips are sealed. I just wish to know more about the Uchiha. He must be very special to you."

Still slightly unsure but more than willing to confess the built up feelings he has held in for these past days Hashirama started from the beginning. From how Madara and himself first meet while skipping stones to the unsaid agreement to continue meeting at the riverbank, the spars they shared, the games they have played and some topics they have discussed together. Everything came flowing out like a stream and once Hashirama started he could not stop.

"-and we said we are going to build a village where we can protect children so that they don't have to kill each other!" the boy exclaimed excitedly. To which the mother nodded her head softly.

"That is a noble goal."

"Yeah! Yeah but...I am not sure if Madara still believes in it." Hashirama ended dejectedly thinking back to the last meeting with his friend.

The two sat in silence for a long period time before Hashirama removed himself from his mother and said his farewell however before he could reach the door his mother began to talk again.

"Hashirama the world we live in is harsh. If you are weak then you will be turned to ash while the strong grow from your remains. The Uchiha that you speak of has a liking to you and whether that will be enough to complete your goal I do not know. But I see so much potential in you Hashirama. From the moment you could speak you had a natural charisma that attracted people to you. You will have the power to change this world.

The village you and the Uchiha want could be yours but you have to push through trials for this world is old and stubborn and will not want to change. The conflict between the Senju and the Uchiha has and apart of our society for centuries but whether the conflict will be continued through a blood leaden path is up to your generation Hashirama. Peace will be a hard goal to reach but if this is what you want then crave it, desire it and endure until you are able to look upon what you accomplished.

And for the Uchiha try to keep him close. Bonds like that between two people happens once in a life time."

Hashirama stood unsure if he should go hug his mother or try to continue the conversation however before he could make up his mind Butsuma slide the door open and Hashirama was forced to make his way out. Before leaving he gave his mother a backwards glance before returning to his room.

**Thank you for reading and sorry for the lateness. I will try to do tomorrow's theme but I got a lot going on so don't hold me to it. ^^; If there is anything that needs correcting please do not hesitate to tell me.**


End file.
